Haruhi Reservoir Chronicle
by everydaydude
Summary: It's an as average as you can get day in Haruhi's world. Though when Team Tsubasa Appears and is drawn to Haruhi's power, complications arise...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters portrayed from Haruhi Suzumiya or Tsubasa Chronicle.

A small section of the sky seemed to bulge and pulsate. It formed into a three dimensional sphere and began to sink to the ground. When it reached the ground it popped and dissipated. The five dimensional travelers, Mokona, Syaoran, Fay, Kurogane, and Sakura looked around themselves. They were in the middle of a semi forested area. A cobblestone street ran through this area, and a few benches were built next to it. Tall buildings rose in the distance, and the sounds of traffic and other city life could be heard in the distance. It was at sundown, and no one around saw them enter this dimension.

Kurogane looked around, his crimson eyes taking in every detail they could.

"This place feels familiar," Kurogane said in his usual gruff tone.

"What makes you say that Kurgie?" Asked Fay, smiling underneath his long travelers cloak.

"I can't quite say what it is," Kurogone replied, "though I have the feeling I've been here before."

Syaoran spoke up, "Last time we were in a world like this it was Hanshin country, but we didn't see our Kudan when we came into this world."

"Well it would make sense if we were to look around a bit more," Said Fay, "Mokona, do you feel any of Sakura's feathers near bye?"

Mokona hopped onto Kurogane's shoulder and shook his head. "I don't feel her feather but I do feel something else powerful in the area. Like really really powerful." He punctuated the really's with a flapping of his arms.

"Do you think we should check it out? It could be one of Sakura's feathers masked by another power," Syaoran said.

"True," said Kurogane, "But it could be something dangerous. It would be better if we were to familiarize ourselves with the area."

The rest nodded in agreement and started walking towards the nearest of the buildings.

This was getting exhausting. Haruhi ordered all of us up at the station tomorrow at seven in the morning for the usual unsuccessful monster/alien/time-traverler/esper/ what ever was going through that girls mind hunt. Of course I tried to protest this, but it went magically unheard. And to make it worse she had kept us late today, it was nearing sundown and I needed to get home soon. I decided to take a shortcut through the park Yuki and I met at when she told me she was an alien. I overheard people talking, but I'm not nosy so I decided to keep walking home. I heard footsteps behind me and glanced over my shoulder.

What I saw were the four strangest dressed people I have ever seen: a boy younger looking than me with brown hair and brown eyes in what looked to be something someone in the desert would wear, a girl around his age who looked like his sister wearing a very expensive looking dress, a man looking to be in his twenty's wearing a long white cape who had blue eyes and blonde hair and the same stupid smile as itsuki, and another a man looking to be in his thirty's with spiky black hair, red eyes, a flowing black cape and red and black…armor? And a sword? And what was that on his shoulder, some mutated rabbit? I was right; this place is the Mecca of weirdoes. I quickly turned around and began to walk faster. I only stopped and turned around when a voice behind me called out.

"Excuse me," it was the boy, "can you please tell us where we are."

I was tired and really didn't want to deal with some people that took cosplay to the extreme.

"You're in the city park" He still looked confused. "In Tokyo…" Still confused. "Look I'm not in your little cosplay game, so I'm not going to beat around the bush telling you people something you know already." Aren't people like that embarrassed to be walking around in public like that? There are so many things about people I'll never understand.

I began to walk away when the girl ran up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I really didn't want to deal with this but when she spoke, she kind of sounded like Miss Asahina, though she didn't appear as shy or easily frightened.

"We're sorry, we just got a little lost and we didn't mean to be a bother." I looked down at her. She wasn't much taller than Yuki, and she also seemed like her. She seemed like part of her was missing.

I sighed. "It's okay Miss. There should be a map over there that should help you figure out where you are." I pointed towards the map that was behind the group. "Sorry for if I was rude earlier."

"It's okay," she said, "Thanks for your help." She then bowed respectively and I bowed in return. She then ran back to her group of friends and went to inspect the map.

Well, they were weirdoes, but at least they aren't weirdoes from another world or something. Though I would prefer it, the world doesn't need another person that wears the same creepy smile as Itsuki. My cell phone began to go off in my pocket.

"I recognize that writing," Kurogane said as they approached the box that had the map in it.

"Isn't that the same writing from Hanshin country?" Asked Fay.

"Yeah, its Kanji script. But Syaoran already established that if we came back to Hanshin country we would have seen our Kudan again."

"So where do you think we are?"

"OOOH OOOO, Mokona thinks he knows, Mokona thinks he knows," the white fur ball yelled as it jumped up and down on Kurogane's shoulder.

Kurogane grabbed Mokona and began to squeeze him. Mokona began to cry in pain.

"Well why don't you quit being a hyperactive no-it-all and tell the rest of us already?"

"Mokona will only tell if Kuro-Puu puts me down first!"

"Calm down Kuro-puu," Fay said as Mokona wriggled free and jumped into Fay's hands. "Now Mokona, where do you think we are."

Mokona giggled and put a hand in front of his mouth and said…..

"It's a secret."

"Why you little," Kurogane growled as he approached with his arms outstretched.

"AHHH," Mokona shouted, "I'm just kidding I'm just kidding!"

Kurogane picked up a squealing Mokona by the ears and began to think about the horrible things he could do to Mokona at that moment. Syaoran, Fay, and Sakura began giggling behind him.

"OKAY, Mokona tell if Kuro-Puu puts me down!"

"You better tell us this time you fur ball."

Kurogane set Mokona on the ground, where he struck a pose as to say "how rude Kuro-puu!" He then jumped into the air and began punching in random directions. Every time he punched he would say a different word.

"WE, ARE, IN, JAPAN!"

Kurogane was a bit shocked to hear this.

"This isn't the Japan I know."

"Well you have to remember The Space Time Witch said she was from Japan too, and it did look a lot like this," Said Syaoran.

"So that witch is here," Kurogane said as he smiled evilly, "there are a few things I want to talk to her about."

Mokona spoke up "Nope, no Yuuko here."

"Then how did you know we were in this Japan," Asked Syaoran, confused.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!"

"Well thanks for telling us what world we were in all the times in the past," Grumbled Kurogane.

"Its not that, silly. Mokona can't tell what world we are in. I was talking about Super Seeing. I read a sign all the way over there that said 'WELCOME TO JAPAN!'"

"Good job Mokona," Fay said, "You're always full of surprises."

Mokona smiled while Fay bent down to pet him.

Syaoran pitched the idea that they should get some money using Sakura's incredible luck at gambling and buy some of these worlds clothes so they don't stick out. They agreed and went off to find a place where they could gamble.

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It was very odd for Yuki to be calling me. I answered it anyways.

"Meet me at my apartment," She said in her stoic voice right before she hung up. She was better and telling me to do something then hanging up than Haruhi was. Reluctantly I began trudging in the direction that Yuki's apartment was in. I wondered what crazy thing Haurhi's subconscious had done this time.

I neared the front door and hit the buzzer for Yuki's apartment.

"Its Kyon, let me in." Silence met me on the other end, but the door slid open. I walked into the elevator and hit the button for her floor. After a minute or so I got off and walked to her apartment. I knocked on the door.

You would be surprised too if it was Koizumi who answered the door, and not Miss Nagato.

"Koizumi? What are you doing here?"

"Well me and Miss Asahina received a call from Miss Nagato telling us to meet her here. She says it's to inform us of something"

I walked into Yuki's bare, except for the table, apartment and sat down across from Yuki. Miss Asahina sat to my left, wringing her hands nervously, and Koizumi sat to my right smiling like he had all the answers to the coming conversation. He probably did. What is with creepy guys and smiling like that anyways? There was a fresh cup of tea in front of all of us, but I didn't bother drinking any.

"So Nagato, what's all this about," I asked her, eager to get home and get some sleep so I wouldn't be late tomorrow.

She took a sip of tea and looked at me with her cold unchanging expression. "At approximately 6:32:53 P.M. I detected a large influx of data in the vicinity of the local park. Approximately four minutes later I began contacting you all, starting with you Kyon." That's nice of you Miss Nagato, but if I was informed first how come I was still the last one here?

"What kind of data influx," Inquired Miss Asahina.

Yuki turned to face her. "Five living beings of different planes of existence entered this plane. They were not created by Miss Suzumiya either."

"How can you tell that," I asked, "and if they weren't created by Haruhi then where are they from?"

"I can tell that they are not of this plane by the type of data that surrounds them. And if they are not of this plane then they were most likely not created by Haruhi Suzumiya."

"So what you're telling me is.."

Koizumi cut me off. "Correct, they are from another world, and they are here for some other reason than we would at first believe." At this point I began to think the weirdoes I ran into the park were these things.

"Kyon," Yuki said to me after taking another sip of her tea, "you were near the park at around the same time when these anomalies appeared. Can you tell us of anything?"

"Well, I ran into some cosplayers that asked me for directions, but there were only four of them, so I don't think they were it. Nagato, could you tell me anything about there appearance, they still could have been it."

"There was insufficient data to determine the appearance of these anomalies. The only thing I detected was an influx of strange data that didn't match anything in this plane of existence."

"So for all we know, these things could be 120 feet tall and invisible, am I correct," asked Koizumi.

Nagato nodded, and added "Though it would be unlikely."

It took me awhile for me and Miss Asahina to fully grasp this, since Itsuki and Yuki always seem to know. Something paranormal that didn't have to do with Haruhi? That certainly was a change.

Finally after awhile Miss Asahina got up and left, bowing and adding a "see you all tomorrow!" Koizumi left next, then I did.

Before I left I asked Nagato a question I didn't think of earlier.

"Does Haruhi subconsciously know that there are people from another dimension here?"

"It cannot be told for certain at this point, further observation is required."

Sigh. "Good night Nagato."

All she did is nod and closed the door. I exited the building and began walking down the street. It was dark out. I checked my watch. It read 7:30.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

"Are you cheating me?"

"No, I'm not cheating you, I promise," Said Sakura as she won for the 15th time in a row. They were playing poker in the street, and everyone else had barely anything in front of them, while Sakura could barely see over the pile of cash in front of her. It was getting dark in the alleyway, and only a flickering streetlight illuminated the game.

"She's got to be cheating us, am I right guys," A lanky, thuggish looking man asked the other five at the table. As a matter of fact, all of them looked thuggish.

"Well I guess we'll just take back what's ours then," another said as he made a grab for the pile of money.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Said Fay as he stepped out of the shadows, still smiling.

"And what if we do tough guy?" Another one grabbed Sakura's arm and squeezed hard. She cried out in pain. Syaoran flew out of the shadows and lashed out with his left foot, hitting the man in the face and sending him sprawling. Syaoran helped the princess to her feet and asked her if she was okay. She nodded and he stood back up, ready to take down another one.

"If you do then that might happen," Fay said cheerily.

A few cowered and began to get up to leave. Clearly they weren't in this together. But two of them stood there ground. One took a knife out and ran towards Fay. Fay sidestepped at the last second, and kicked the mans hand that had the knife, sending it flying away into the night. Fay stood up smiling, while Mokona cheered from where he now stood with Sakura. The man on the ground scrambled away as fast as he could.

The other man who stood in front of Syaoran glanced back and forth between him, Fay, and Sakura. He was getting nervous. And irrational. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Syaoran, who willingly stood in front of Sakura to protect her. He began to pull the trigger. There was a flash of light in front of him…and it wasn't his gun. It clicked, but it didn't fire. The front part of his gun fell to the ground. He looked down to where it lay. It was cut clean from the other half.

"A cowards weapon," game a gruff voice behind him.

The man quickly turned around and faced Kurogane. Fear filled his eyes as he saw the man in black brandishing a sword. A sword that could cut through a gun before he even saw it happen.

"W-what are you people?"

"Just simple travelers," said Fay.

"AHH screw this man!"

The man ran off to find his buddies or change his pants, or both. The gang stared at the pile of money on the table.

"Well I guess we better find a place to sleep first," said Syaoran. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Its good to see the princess can stay awake this long," Syaoran thought to himself as they left the alley.

A few hours later they found a hotel that was open late. By then Syaoran was carrying Sakura because she had fallen asleep. They stayed in a room with two beds and a couch. Sakura and Mokona got one bed, Syaoran got the other, and Fay slept on the couch. Kurogane didn't sleep at all. He looked out the window at the tall, illuminated buildings. He recalled what happened on the street earlier.

"I hope my Japan doesn't become like this."


	2. Chapter 2 The ninja and the Alien

Kurogane sat staring out the window. Behind him slept Fay, Syaoran, Mokona, and Sakura. He looked at the clock. It read 5:43 A.M. Kurogane sighed and stood up. Maybe a walk could help him sleep. He thought about the run in with the thugs earlier. He couldn't take his sword otherwise he would stick out to much. Besides, his hands would be enough. He took a little bit of money with him, depending on how long he would be gone. He crept out of the door, opening and closing it gently as to not wake the others. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and started walking towards anywhere.

Inside the room, Fay smirked.

"Well it appears I'm not the only restless one Kuro-Puu." A few minutes later, Fay was out the door and walking to nowhere in particular as well.

I decided not to sleep that night, seeing as it would be pointless. I would probably get a call from

Haurhi at five thirty telling me that i was late. And even if she did call i would probably sleep through it anyways. I just sat up and watched T.V, but at around four or so in the morning i ran out of things to watch. I turned it off and just sat there, wondering what to do with the remaining three hours. I never read the book that Yuki gave me, and it was sitting on my desk. I picked it up and read the cover. I quickly put it down. It was a book by H.P. Lovecraft. I really don't want to read something that could be my life if Haruhi got pissed enough. (Authors note: I don't know if the book that Nagato gave Kyon was really that, i don't even know what was on the cover.) I looked around my room and drummed my fingers. What was i going to do for the next three hours?

I played tic-tac-toe with myself. I did push-ups. I flipped through the channels some more. I checked the clock again. It read 5:43. I barely killed thirty minutes. I counted the money i had. I was running low ever since i was forced into the SOS Brigade. Every time we had a meeting, Haruhi would penalize me for being late and make me pay for every ones' lunch or breakfast, even if i was on time and everyone else just got there before me. I smirked as a thought crossed my mind.

What if i were to just go now, and beat everyone there so someone else will have to pay this time. I shook my head and dis-missed it. What if she made Miss Asahina or Nagato pay? It would be ungentlemanly of me to make them pay. I knew she wouldn't make Koizumi pay, that little suck up, and she definitely wouldn't pay herself. It was a bad idea, i'd get stuck with the bill any way. Although the look on her face would be funny to see. However the trains don't run this time of night, and walking there would take at least three hours.

As that final thought crossed my mind, i stood up and grabbed my wallet just in case and my cell phone. I was already dressed in my casual weekend clothes so i didn't need to worry about that. I crept down the hall and left a note on the table, saying that i'd be gone for awhile on club activities. With that i walked out into the night air and headed off towards the usual meeting place. I couldn't help but smile.

Nagato sat up from her mattress where she slept. She didn't require it but she deemed it the most efficient way to sort data while conserving power. It was 6:00 A.M. and she always left a few hours early to when the brigade was to meet. It gave her a chance to read, and also observe any spikes in data from Miss Suzumiya from the moment she awoke to the moment she arrived. She was still in her school uniform, so she didn't need to change. She just walked out her door, took the elevator down and started walking towards the station where they would meet. She passed under a streetlight on her way when she heard "Hey, kid."

Kurogane looked at the short violet haired girl who was walking across the street from him. He yelled to her "Hey, kid." All she did was stop and look at him. He ran across the street and stood next to her.

"What are you doing out so early," He asked the short girl.

"I am walking." Came the stoic response.

There's something off about this girl, he thought to himself, like she seems out of place and not exactly whole.

"Why are you out walking so early?"

"I am meeting some friends of mine not far from here."

"You must have some weird friends then."

"Yes, one could say that. Do you have anymore questions you would like to ask?"

Kurogane shrugged. She nodded and continued walking.

Kurogane stood there, and the next few moments passed in silence. He thought about just walking away, but yet again he thought of the encounter with the thugs. This girl could get hurt, or worse. He finally turned around and spoke.

"Do you mind if i walk with you?"

"I do not mind," came the straightforward, emotionless response. Kurogane quickened his pace to catch up to her. Kurogane continued walking beside her in his usual slouching gate, and tried to keep things from getting awkward.

"So where are you meeting your friends at?"

"At the next train station."

"What are you going to do once you meet?"

"We are going to walk around the city looking for anything out of the ordinary."

"Now why would you waste your time doing that?"

"Because it is what Miss Suzumiya wants."

Kurogane was quite confused at this comment, and decided to ask nothing else. They arrived at the train station a few minutes afterwards. When they arrived the girl just sat down on the bench and stared straight ahead. Kurogane stood and stared down at her.  
"Is there anything else you would like to ask me."

"You don't seem human," Kurogane stated bluntly.

"And you're not from this universe," she said back, looking up at him and blinking.

A look of shock spread across Kurogane's face. "How could you tell?"

"You have different streams of data flowing around you than the people in this universe have flowing around them. It was quite easy to detect you as an anomaly."

"WHAT? What exactly are you anyways?"

"Like you said, not exactly human." This time, there was a hint of humor in her voice.

Mokona began to stir in his sleep. He could not get comfortable because now it felt like something was missing. After 5 or so minutes, he sat up. He looked at Sakura, sleeping peacefully as ever. Then he looked at Syaoran. He was asleep, which was rare but well deserved considering how exhausted he was. Then he looked across to the window where he last saw Kurogane. He wasn't there. He jumped up and became more alert. He turned around to see that Fay had gone as well. He hopped across to the other bed with Syaoran and started jumping on his chest.

"Syaoran, Syaoran, wake up Syaoran!" He was yelling worriedly. Syaoran shot up, and seeing Mokona relaxed a little.

"Whats the matter little guy," Syaoran asked, showing only a little concern in his voice,"is the princess alright?"

"She's fine, but its the others!"

"Kurogane and Fay? Whats wrong?"

"They're gone!"

Within moments Syaoran was up in this worlds clothing (white shirt, loose blue jeans) and trying to get up Sakura, but she wouldn't wake up. She was still warm and breathing normally, she had just fallen into one of her sleeping spells.

"You think we'll be alright if we leave her here," Syaoran asked Mokona, who was on his shoulder.

"I don't think so," spoke a concerned Mokona, "We can stay here and make sure she's safe or go see where Kurogane and Fay are." Syaoran stood there thinking for a few minutes. At 6:53, when the sun started to peek over the city, he locked the door and ran outside.

To say i was surprised when i came to the usual meeting place and found Miss Nagato talking to the weirdo i met in the park (Fortunately out of his cosplay this time) about her being an alien would be a grand understatement to say the least. Please don't let him be the slider, i though to myself. I was as relieved as one could be to find out he was one of the beings from another dimension. When the others joined in, first Koizumi then Miss Asahina, everyone was able to introduce themselves to Kurogane. He immediately didn't like Koizumi, saying something about guys with constant smiles being trouble. I couldn't agree with you more stranger.

So time passed by, the sun came up, and so did Haruhi and five minutes before seven. She was surprised to see everyone, even me, up at the station. However, she wondered about the new found member of the SOS Brigade.

"Who's he," she demanded to know in her usual bossy tone of voice.

I wanted to say "He's Kurogane, a Ninja from another dimension who's here to do something," but Yuki spoke first.

"I found him, and he's looking for the same things we are."

"Oh," Haruhi challenged, "well i have one thing to say to him."

"And what might that be," inquired the gruff voice.

Haruhi extened her arm and pointed directly at him. "Join us or die!"

I had expected Haruhi to do this, but Miss Asahina cowered a little bit. And while most people would have been shocked just to hear something like this, or at least stare at this girl like she was an idiot, Kurogane just started laughing. Slowly at first, then it got louder. And i'm man enough to say in my internal monolouge, it scared me.

Kurogane's laughter faded quickly.

"You said to join you or die? A little girl like you?"

Clearly Nagato didn't get to the part about her being god. Luckily Koizumi stepped in.

"Now, we don't need to fight. He can work for us for the day, then we can leave each other be. I seriously doubt we'll see each other again after this."

"Trust me i wouldn't want to," Kurogane muttered under his breath.

"I'm just worried that he'll take important SOS secrets back to whoever he works for." Theres that hyperactive imagination in use Haruhi.

"I don't work for anybody, nor am i interested in your secrets. What am i still doing here anyways!"

Haruhi, never hearing any protests, went and grabbed him by his hand and started dragging him to the usual restaurant where we eat breakfast.

"Come on everybody. KYON, you're paying."

After that day i decided never, ever to stay up all night again.

It got a little choppy at the end, because i suck at keeping things consistent and this was finished at 3 in the morning, also its my second post on my first fan fic, so go easy on me.


	3. Old Enemies and New Friends

After we ate breakfast we all split up. Haruhi thought we would cover more ground if we were separate. The only difference was she wanted Nagato to keep her eye on Kurogane. I checked my watch. It was only around 7:30. I yawned and headed off in the direction Haruhi pointed me in.

Fay sat on a bench. This world was strange indeed. He couldn't sense any of Sakura's feathers, but he could sense a power that was familiar to him. A few people around here had it, and the closest one was a boy with sandy brown hair and a blue shirt and jeans. Fay watched him as he walked to the middle of the street, and disappeared. Fay's eyebrows went up in interest. He couldn't feel the boys power any more, and he was curious as to were he went.

Fay got up and walked to the place where the boy disappeared. He sighed, closed his eyes, and gently unleashed some of his power. When he opened them, the world was the same.

"Well that was a waste," He said out loud. Something flying above him caught his attention, which made him notice that the sky was all black and this world lacked color and people. He turned back to the flying red sphere, and noticed there were more of them. They grouped together, five in all, and flew back over him. Fay followed to where they went, and watched as a blue giant rose up from the ground. The red spheres flew around it, and Fay felt pulses of what he was sure was magic. The giant swung fearsomely. One of the spheres was sent flying into a building, where it broke through a window.

The giant lost an arm, and soon it was reduced to pieces. The four remaining red spheres grouped and lowered to the ground.

"This was certainly odd," Koizumi thought to himself, "This closed space had enough room for many more celestials, but there was only one." He looked up as he grew closer to the ground. "The dome isn't breaking either..."

Before he could finish that thought, a Celestial appeared beneath him and his fellow espers. It reached up and grabbed one his co-workers. It quickly crushed the life out of him. The remaining three espers flew upwards and out of reach as more Clestials appeared.

"What the hell is Miss Suzumiya so mad about!" He asked himself as he prepared for another battle.

Syaoran ran with Mokona on his shoulder.

"Any idea of where they are?" Syaoran asked.

"No," Mokona said sadly.

Syaoran nodded and ran faster. He nearly bumped into a girl with short brown hair and a yellow hairband.

"Sorry!" He yelled back and kept running.

Haruhi looked up. She was already in a bad enough mood from not finding anything for what seemed the 1000th time in a row, and now that kid ran into him. She was about to yell at him when he saw that thing on his shoulder. Was that some kind of mutated rabbit?

"Hey! Wait up!" Right now she didn't care. If it was weird she was gonna check it out.

Fay watched in amazement at the spectacle before him. The three spheres bobbed and weaved in-between the blue giants, casting energy and reducing them to pieces. However, the giants were numerous. There were at least seven. Fay looked for a way out before a huge blue fist slammed into the ground beside him. One of the largest had turned it's attention towards him, and was about to bring it's fist down again. Fay barely jumped out of the way as it impacted the ground, leaving a crater. The fist swung again, and something stirred within Fay. Without thinking, he broke his vow to himself again.

From his hands shot forth a huge cone of white energy, impacting the giant in it's center of mass. The giant reeled back, and began to bubble. The energy inside of it expanded until it wasn't able to maintain itself, and exploded. Fay sat back and smiled.

"What was that?" Koizumi asked. One of the Celestials had just exploded after getting hit by an unfamiliar energy. They reduced another one to pieces and went to investigate. Koizumi landed and saw a man sitting against the wall, smiling. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore skinny black jeans and a blue shirt.

"Well hi there," The man said, smiling in the same way Koizumi did. Except for now, because this was serious.

"How did you get in here?" Koizumi asked him.

"The same way I think you did, magic." His answer was casual and immediate.

"If you can use magic then you can destroy these things."

"Yes I just did that a few moments ago."

"Can you help us with the others. Normally we could handle them but we were caught off guard."

Fay stood up. "Whats so important about destroying these things anyways?"

"I'll give you more details later, but for now all you need to know is that if you don't they'll destroy this world." With that, Koizumi summoned his sphere and flew off towards the remaining 5 celestials. Fay had no choice but to run.

The espers flew overhead and harassed the giants while fay ran underneath. He gathered his energy and focused it into his hands. He unleashed it, destroying another celestial.

The espers focused their attacks on another, and were careful not to get close. Other celestials were closing on them however. The destroyed this ones arms and one leg and left him for when they could finish him. They turned their attention to another. Fay had reduced two more to nothing and was working on another.

Soon the giants were disposed of, and the sky began to crack. The dome broke around them and they soon returned to the normal world.

"Well, that sure was something else," Fay said, turning to Koizumi. "Do you do that every day?"

"It depends," Koizumi said, putting back on his trademark smile. "Now if I remember I owe you an explanation."

Fay smiled. "Yes I do. Lets talk over something to drink."

They say fate can be very cruel. And yes, it is very cruel.

I rounded the corner and saw sitting on a bench Koizumi and another one of the cosplayers, now dimensional travelers, talking to him. To make things worse, it was the guy with the same smile as Koizumi.

"Well hello their Kyon." Itsuki said to me.

"Hey," I turned to the other, "Friend of that other guy we met?"

"OH," the other spoke, "You mean Kuro-puppy!"

"Kuro...puppy?"

"Yes that's what I call him, It makes him so mad sometimes." I facepalmed. You know compared to the other guy, I had it pretty good. At least Koizumi didn't call me nicknames.

The other continued. "I was out looking for him when I met your friend Itsuki," He spoke to me. "I helped him deal with a closed space made by that girl."

"So you're an esper too?" I asked.

"Wizard actually." He never stopped smiling, and his eyes were closed as well. "And I was looking for my friend because he wandered off this morning."

"Well we can help with that," Said Koizumi, "He went off with our friend Yuki."

"And where would she be?" Asked the wizard.

"Probably at the library," I said.

"Correct. Well lets go, we might want to find them soon," Itsuki stood up, "Lets go Kyon-puu!"

My left eye twitched and I swore a blood vessel popped as the two smiling fools stifled laughter.

Kurogane didn't know where he was dragged off to, but he didn't care. This girl knew her way around and he didn't. They approached a large building that read Library.

"Hey, why are we going here?"

"Because I like to read."

"But what about what that girl asked you to do?"

"If we do find any paranormal activity, then it would be unwise to report it to Miss Suzumiya, as she is irrational. She would then proceed to alter the data of this universe until it is un-recognizable. You and your friends may be lost in the process as well."

Kurogane's face was hit with shock. Yuki had explained that she had the ability to create new data and alter already existing data, but never said anything about that. "Has she done something like that before?"

"She periodically makes closed spaces in which her anger is taken out, but if those are cleared by espers then the world could be destroyed."

"Yeah you explained those earlier, though I still barely understand." They were about to walk into the library when a familiar blue haired figure cut them off.

"So you say that Sakura's feathers have large ammounts of power with them, including reality altering?" Koizumi asked Fay.

"In some cases yes, though not all the time," Fay said in return. I had lost track of the conversation early. Something about a girl named Sakura and her memories and a bird. They continued.

"Well Miss Suzumiya's powers awakened three years ago, and you say this girl had her feathers scattered recently," Koizumi said.

"We have found that time flows differently in different universes. In one case we found a world where the feather had appeared two hundred years before our arrival."

"Oh, that would make sense, though I would doubt that Miss Suzumiya's powers are caused by one of this girls feathers."

"I see what you mean, as we entered this world Mokona couldn't sense her feathers, or anything like them."

"Hmm, seems interesting," Koizumi put his hand on his chin. "Would it be worth investigating?"

"Certainly!"

While those two had their agreeing contest, I checked my watch. It was getting near noon. The library was right ahead though. I was about to breath a sigh of relief at seeing someone besides these two when an explosion tore through a nearby building.

A few minutes beforehand...

"Hello Yuki!" Ryoko said. "Who's your new friend?"

"Ryoko, I thought you were terminated."

"I was rebooted by another sect of the data entity to complete my former mission. But to do that i'll first have to remove you." She began to speak at an impossible speed. Kurogane stood by, perplexed as to what was going on. The metal spikes flying towards the smaller girl made up his mind.

He jumped and kicked the taller blue haired girl in the face, sending her flying and her projectiles off of target.

Ryoko stood up and spat out a tooth. "YOU'RE NOT INVOLVED!" She screamed and sent a shockwave out, knocking Kurogane back. She turned her attention again to Yuki who had sent her own volley of spikes while Ryoko was distracted. A few of the spikes hit Ryoko in her torso. Kurogane thought it was a kill shot, but was shocked when Ryoko got up and pulled the spikes out of her body.

"I've been upgraded Yuki." She said, her voice eerily calm. "You have no chance of defeating me!" She began to speak, but was kicked aside by Kurogane again. She recovered and came at him with her ever present combat knife.

"YUKI," Kurogane screamed, "what can you do about giving me a sword?" He dodged a few more strikes and delivered a few of his own.

Yuki nodded and began to alter the data of a concrete support pylon. Within moments she held aloft a generic Katana. She threw it to Kurogane, who took a defensive stance.

"Girl, even without Ginyu or Sohi, this fight is mine if the only weapon you have are those spikes and that combat knife." Kurogane said, tauntingly.

Ryoko giggled in response. "This isn't all I have." She began to alter her body itself, changing her arms into nano-blades. As a demonstration, she lashed her arm out and cut the gas main in a building across the street, causing it to explode.

Kurogane smiled. He turned to Yuki and nodded. They commenced their twin attack, Kurogane with his sword and Yuki with nano-blades of her own.

Authors notes: Alright I hope that wasn't to choppy. I hope the action was good, as you can see there was a lot of that in this chapter, and hopefully more in the next one. Reviews are welcome, and sorry for taking so long to get this up.


End file.
